


Alone Together

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Falling Out of Love, M/M, pffff idek what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this was just a really short depressing oneshot so yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

The only sounds in the darkened room were the faint droplets of rain hitting the rooftops and windows, and the occasional _crack_ of lightning hitting something outside. It seemed like all it ever did was storm now. It made the frame of the house shake and the air just had an aura of gloominess to it, which very much fit the current situation. The two just sat in silence, laying beside each other with only the light from the hallway illuminating the room. They refused to speak, or so much as look at each other, though their hands were clutched together in between them, desperately trying to hold together the strings of a broken relationship.

"... Eren?" Armin managed to choke out after what seemed like hours. He stared up at the ceiling emotionlessly, letting his hand slip from the other man's grasp and swallowing hard.

What he got in return was barely even a mumble, and he couldn't help but feel that he deserved more. A confession. An apology. _Something_. "I don't want to talk about it." The words were empty, and when Armin looked over at Eren, his face was blank. Devoid of anything. Guilt. Sadness. Nothing.

Slowly, he turned away again, swallowing hard and trying to hold back tears. "Say something." He whispered, sitting up and pulling his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. He couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down his cheeks, or the strangled sobs he gave in between shaky breaths. "You don't love me anymore?" Eren hadn't even said anything to him about that, but Armin knew. They had gotten distant. He was never home, and when he was, he and Armin wouldn't even do anything. If they were lucky, they'd sit in the same room and Armin would read while Eren was on his laptop. But they barely touched, or talked.

"... I don't." Eren admitted, sitting up and turning to look at Armin. He still had that same, empty expression on his face. And _god_ , Armin couldn't stand it.

"So now what?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

The water poured down on the two, it had been a long time since they'd even really even touched each other, yet they were in the shower together, just holding each other. Armin's face was nuzzled into the other man's neck, his arms wrapped around his middle. Eren held him close, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and the other running through his hair.

"I love you," The blonde whispered, looking up at the other with a slight tinge of hope. _Just say it_.

But Eren's face was blank. Those familiar green eyes were empty and glazed over, and they just gazed down at Armin blankly. "I know." Eren spoke, and he couldn't bring himself to feel guilty when Armin's face fell, and he let out a whimper, burying his face into the other man's chest and letting out loud sobs. He couldn't bring himself to feel anything at all. So he just cooed to him, holding him close and letting the shower stream wash away his feelings.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, before Armin pulled away, picking up the shampoo and squeezing some into his hand, starting to massage it into his hair before Eren pulled his hands away. "Let me." Was all he said, his fingers gently scratching at Armin's scalp as he massaged the shampoo in. He still cared for Armin. He hoped that Armin would forgive him for lying to him and for not telling him that he didn't love him sooner. Armin had never been one to hold a grudge anyway. "You know, I didn't want to hurt you like this. I never wanted this."

"Was any of it real?" It came out just barely as a whisper, and Eren took his hands away, picking up the shower head and starting to rinse the bubbles out of Armin's hair.

He just nodded, sighing slightly, "It was. I did love you. For a while. Don't doubt that." Carefully, he put the shower head back, and the two spent the rest of the shower with only the sound of water hitting their skin, both of them going silent.

Armin couldn't deny that it hurt. A lot. When they were younger, they thought they were going to grow old together. Get married. They lived in their perfect little fantasy for almost two years, but things don't always work out as planned. People change. They grow apart and fall in love with different people. In the end, it's always just two people sitting in bed alone. They weren't together. They didn't have each other. They were just two bodies trying to hold onto each other while their minds drifted further away. Armin couldn't even figure out what went wrong. A few months ago, Eren just changed. He wasn't happy anymore. He didn't like touching his lover, and he barely slept. And he left Armin alone.

When they got out of the shower, they just got dressed and laid together, their bodies pressed against one another and the faint sound of their breathing echoing throughout the room. And that's how they'd stay.


End file.
